


我的前公爵夫人 弗朗西斯番外

by maonima



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maonima/pseuds/maonima
Summary: 补充一下法叔的单恋





	我的前公爵夫人 弗朗西斯番外

**Author's Note:**

> 不是车

“这世上那么多娇嫩的花朵，自然是都要尝尝蜜才好。”

与弗朗西斯·波诺佛瓦的精湛画技所齐名的，是他的浪荡多情。这个俊美又极富才情的法国画家，有时会出现在贵族妇人的寝殿中，为那些丰腴的身躯作上一幅艳情的画像；有时会出现在某个面包房的拐角，送给脸上带着雀斑的女孩子一幅速写加一朵玫瑰。

我将自由到老死，或者某天死在哪个女人的床上。弗朗西斯这样想道。

他自然不是个清高的穷画家，金币和珍宝是他富足又浪荡的生活的基础。在把最后一块金币塞进那个酒吧里遇见的妖娆女人的双乳间后，他接了一个报酬十分诱人的活计——为那个傲慢又冷漠的柯克兰公爵的东方夫人作一幅画像。

柯克兰公爵权势滔天，面容俊美，虽然性格傲慢又自大，也不乏无数的贵族小姐们往上贴。即使是那些平民姑娘，也有不少沉浸于对那人的幻想。这人却像个清教徒般，似乎无论如何动人的女子在他面前脱光，他都会冷笑着命人把其扔出去。就是这样一个近乎禁欲的人，在跟着女王接待完一支来自遥远东方国度的船队后，就迅速举办了婚礼，迎娶了一位东方的夫人。

位于东方的神秘国度，听说那里遍地都是黄金。弗朗西斯曾有幸在一个贵族夫人的寝殿内见过那远渡重洋而来的奇妙材质的容器——听说那叫青花。那顶上有着最繁复精美的纹路，被那些肥头大耳的贵族们装上最鲜美的水果捧在手里，他被要求将其记录在纸上。

他对这位夫人有些好奇了。不过，也仅仅只是好奇而已。

他可没有那个胆量去动公爵的夫人 。

弗朗西斯被得体有礼的仆从领进那座华美的庄园，漫长的阶梯和走廊走得他心中一丁点期待也没了，只想打呵欠。

偌大的书房即使是白日也拉着厚重的窗帘，一丝光线都透不进来。柯克兰公爵仰坐在天鹅绒质的椅子上，手指摩刹着布满花纹的扶手，直直看着刚被带进来的弗朗西斯。

那视线像冷血动物一般阴冷粘腻，高傲又挑剔地审视着他的一切。弗朗西斯被这样盯着，只觉得浑身上下都难受的要命。

不知时间过去了多久，直到看见公爵微微点了下头，他才得以从那间阴暗又压抑的书房赶忙逃也似的退下。

重重的呼出一口气，弗朗西斯赶忙跟着引路的仆从前往那位神秘的夫人所在的起居室。

见鬼的柯克兰！再也不可能有下次了！

仆从恭敬地打开门，一道身影便飞奔进了弗朗西斯的怀里。

“亚瑟你来啦！”

怀里的人大抵矮了他一个头，黑色的长发像是最上等的乌木的色泽。伴随而来的还有一股他从未闻过的香气，丝丝缕缕地直望他鼻腔里窜，弄的他目眩神迷，一时间甚至忘了推开怀里的人。

似乎是意识到了认错了人，王耀赶忙从他怀里溜出来，这才让弗朗西斯看清楚他的模样。

这一眼，让这个以浪荡多情而著称的男人像个见到初恋的毛头小子一般，直直的愣在了那。

这是怎样一张被上帝眷顾的面孔啊。

他皮肤的色泽，真真是和那瓷器一般泛着暖腻的白。瞳孔是琥珀一般的蜂蜜色，里头闪着的光泽完胜他所见过的一切昂贵的宝石。鼻梁又挺又直，小小的鼻头泛着点儿粉。再往下，则是那玫瑰花瓣儿一般嫣红的唇瓣，此时微微翘着，带着点索吻的意味。

那人知道了自己抱错了人，便用那双小鹿般的眼睛无辜地看着他，有些不好意思的吐了吐舌头，露出了那一点儿艳红的舌尖。

他突然理解了为什么冷漠又傲慢的公爵只见了这人一面，便毅然决然与他走进了婚姻的坟墓。

如果是他…如果是他…弗朗西斯不敢再放任自己往下想，连忙抚了抚自己的金色发丝，摆出一副他以往的放浪样子来，笑着让仆从把这人领到作画的位置去。

王耀一条腿翘在软榻上，一条腿悬在空中随意晃动着，露出一小截细白的脚踝。

他用细长的手指卷着那乌黑的发丝，抬起眼好奇的打量面前正在收拾画具的弗朗西斯，

“我叫王耀。你就是亚瑟给我请来画像的画师？”

弗朗西斯没抬头看他，只是自顾自的把带来的画架和颜料摆放在面前，

“是，在下弗朗西斯·波诺佛瓦，受公爵大人的聘请来为您绘制画像。”

王耀还想再问些什么，一旁的仆从便开始提醒他该换上正装了。他扁了扁嘴，似乎很不乐意的样子，最后还是妥协般地跟着仆从去了一旁的衣帽间。

弗朗西斯已经竭力在控制自己了，但他的脑中却不断闪现着那翘起的唇，清澈的眼，还有那一霎那他瞥见的细白的脚踝。

他感觉自己仿佛和那些低俗又油腻的男人们没甚差别了。曾经那些丰腴诱人的胴体在他面前展露，他也能保持着理性。而如今，只是那人的一个普通的身体部位，便能引起他无限的情色遐想。

王耀再出现在他眼前时，就已经是身着正装的模样了。他穿着一身正红色的衣裙，边角是浓重的黑色，细细看来会发现隐没于其间的繁复精美的金色花纹。

浓艳的红色把他的肤色衬得极白，重重叠叠的衣领和袖口把可能会裸露的皮肤遮掩的干干净净，看起来十分有那个禁欲的柯克兰公爵的风格。

他盯着那衣领许久，鬼使神差的，他对公爵的夫人这样说道，

“不应用过高的领口和袖口遮挡了您肌肤的美丽。”

话刚说出口弗朗西斯的脸色便有些发白，虽然多年来一直以轻浮放浪的面目示人，这时他却怕自己脱口而出的心迹冒犯到了这神的宠儿，引起这人的厌恶。

没等来面前人的怒骂和羞恼，反而耳边传来了阵咯咯的笑声，

“我也不喜欢。都是亚瑟他非要我这么穿。”

......

王耀似乎无法长久的保持着一个姿势，弗朗西斯当然也不需要他的模特长时间不动才能作出好的画作，他自然也不舍得看这朵小玫瑰坐立不安的模样，便默许了他可以在软榻上随意动弹。

弗朗西斯拥有上天所赋予的高超的技艺和精妙的思维，一幅人像在他手中不到半天便可成型。可今天他似乎失了以往的水准，半天过去，只是堪堪打好了人物的雏形。

他握着画笔的手心布满了粘腻的汗液。

画得再慢些，再慢些。

再让我多看看你。

平日里自信又狂妄的弗朗西斯，现在却开始担忧起自己的画技是否足够精细。直到落下最后一笔，落日的余晖已经染上了王耀略带倦意睡过去的秀美面容。

弗朗西斯静静望了一会，便放下早都被他捏的滚烫汗湿的画笔，走上前去，伸出手来似乎是想触碰那泛着浅红的眼尾。

随着心跳声的急速加剧，他的指尖仿佛已经触到了那纤长的睫毛。

身后的门在这时被大力的推开，面色阴沉的公爵大步走了进来。

他缓慢放下还未来得及收回的手，看着柯克兰公爵——那人名正言顺的丈夫，弯下腰给他裹上一层毯子后，把他轻柔地抱起。

然后——

头也不回的离开了这里。

......

弗朗西斯拿着丰厚的报酬离开了柯克兰公爵的庄园。他回到了法国——他的家乡，

在他的画室中坐了一月。

后来他又回到了过去那般浪荡玩乐的浪子生活，仿佛在英国的庄园里发生的一切都只是一场绮丽的梦境。

让众多贵族和女孩们惋惜的是，从此他的笔下，再也没有一幅人物画像。

这日他在小酒馆里搂着两个火辣的女人豪饮，他紫色的眼眸多情又温柔，却在一旁的几个英国人的几句议论声中突然化成了破碎的冰。

“柯克兰公爵的夫人因病去世了。”

他听到他们这样说道。

颇负盛名的法国画家弗朗西斯·波诺佛瓦的画室在一场大火中化为灰烬，他本人也在这场火灾中不知所踪。

有人说他去别国猎艳了，有人说他为情伤远走他乡，也有人说他早在那场大火中和他的画作们一同仙逝了。

但没有人知道那画室里曾经有过什么。

**Author's Note:**

> 死没死谁也不知道对吧  
> 谢谢观看！


End file.
